creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Dr. Frank N. Furter
Archive 1 Archive 2 Reply to "Send Those Chapters!" Message Okay! Here you go: (Chapter 11 After I threw the phone, I began panting slowly and heavily. A few moments later, a sudden jolt had rapidly travelled across my body and at the same time, I had gasped. I ran over to where the phone had landed and I looked over the shattered unit. I noticed that one half of the phone went under the cyan recliner near the couch and the other half was in front of the light brown TV cabinet. I picked up the pieces as quickly as possible, fearing that the shadow figure would show up again, and threw them in the trash. I scampered past the kitchen and travelled up the stairs so fast that I nearly tripped on my way up. When I got upstairs, I slammed the door and locked it. I even went as far as to put a small white wooden chair that I found in the back corner of the room near the bunk beds under the door handle. I scrambled over to the daybed and tried to hold the remote but my hands were shaking so much that I kept dropping it. I did the best I could to steady my hands and I was eventually able to hit the play button. The episode had shifted to a scene where the police were investigating Kristy's house. Several officers were shown to be thoroughly examining the kitchen for potential clues to lead them to whoever or whatever caused the damage. Kristy and her parents were sitting in the living room until a police officer came over and told them about what he and the others have learned. The officer cleared his throat and began to explain what happened based on the clues presented. "Well I've got some good news and bad news for you. The good news is that we were able to identify the animal tracks. They appear to be from some sort of fox. The bad news is that the fox might've had rabies since they usually come out at night." Kristy and her parents were just about to be interviewed when they heard a knock at the door. Kristy's father moved slowly towards the door and barely opened it. He saw that it was a boy around Kristy's age. "Hi there, sir." the boy said, "I saw a couple of police cars outside of your house and I came by to see if Kristy was okay. Is it alright if I come in?" At first, Kristy's dad harshly refused and growled, "Look buddy! I don't know how you got my daughter's name, but I want you off of my property now!" The boy was taken aback by what Kristy's father said and found himself unable to move, thinking he'd get beaten up badly by the father if he did so. However, Kristy recognized the boy as Hotaka based on his voice and told her dad that's who she met earlier. Kristy's father gasped and hastily said, "Wait! You're Kristy's friend?" He took a deep breath and continued with what he had to say. "I'm so...Sorry. Look, if you want to visit Kristy, you're more than welcome to do so." Hotaka started to calm down and was escorted into the house by Kristy's father. "Eh... Sorry about that whole mess back there, pal." said Kristy's father as they made their way towards the living room. When the two made it to the living room, they had sat down on the couch and another officer who seemed to have tree trunks for arms and legs had walked over to Hotaka and opened up her dark blue notebook to a clean page. She got down on one knee and placed the notebook on it as if it were a little desk. She fished out a badge from her pocket and held it up to where Hotaka could see it clearly. She then introduced herself as Officer Sugimoto and asked for his last name. Hotaka gladly gave it to her and she immediately began writing his name in her notebook. Sugimoto looked at Hotaka for a few moments before saying, "Do you mind if you come with me to a separate room? Don't worry! You aren't in trouble. All I need you to do is answer a few questions, okay?" Hotaka nodded and got up from where he was sitting. Hotaka and Sugimoto made their way up to the second floor of the house and decided that the master bedroom at the end of the hallway would be the most quiet and private room to conduct their interview. The two had split up and wheeled over a couple of office chairs from both sides of the room. As soon as the got settled, the interview had began. "So you're Kristy's friend from what I understand. Is that correct?" Sugimoto asked in a stern voice as she looked at him with a fixed gaze. Hotaka nodded and she immediately started jotting down notes. She took a deep breath and proceeded to ask the next question. "When was the last time you saw Kristy and what were you two doing?" Hotaka stroked his chin and stared at the ceiling for a moment. He then looked at Sugimoto again and said, "I think it was around 13:00 and I was at my house telling her stories and---"Before he could finish, Sugimoto quickly interjected with "What kind of stories?" Hotaka glared at her and sighed. "Well... If you must know... I was telling her about the samurai girl legend." Sugimoto's eyes had opened wide and her pupils quickly shrunk. Her breathing came to a halt and she was unable to move. She eventually packed up her notebook and slowly backed out of the room as she peered at Hotaka. She carefully unlocked the door and opened it one inch at a time. When she distanced herself enough from Hotaka, she booked it down the hallway and flew down the stairway and at that moment, her breathing had matched the pace of her speeding heartbeat. As soon as Sugimoto reached the bottom of the stairs, Hotaka sat stiff in his chair as he stared through the open door for a few moments before shutting his eyes tightly and slightly shaking his head back and forth. After that, he immediately opened his eyes and continued to stare through the open door. Chapter 12 A few moments later, Kristy dashed up the stairs and made her way towards the master bedroom where Hotaka was now slowly making his way down the hall with his head facing down towards the floor. "Hey Hotaka! I saw that Sugimoto lady making a mad dash out of the house. Is everything alright up here?" Kristy asked loudly. Hotaka collapsed to his knees while still keeping his head down. "Kristy..." Hotaka said in a low voice, "I shouldn't have told you that story out loud." Kristy jumped back a couple of inches and yelped "What?! Why?" Hotaka let out a deep and slow sigh and began to explain. "Well, let's just say that things go from bad to worse for both the storyteller and listener after the tale is told." Kristy began rubbing her eyelids with her fingers and let out a rough sigh. "Listen Hotaka! What happened today WASN'T your fault, okay!" Hotaka nodded his head. "You know what, Kristy. You're right. I mean, kitchens getting destroyed is just an everyday occurrence." Kristy smacked her hand against her face and growled. "Look Hotaka... You've obviously been through a lot today so I want you to go home and get some rest. Maybe you'll feel better tomorrow." Hotaka took a deep breath and gradually got up off of the floor. "You know what Kristy, maybe you have a point. By the way, I'm sorry about what I said regarding your kitchen." The two had bowed to each other and said farewell. After the two parted ways, the episode cut to a scene that showed the front of Kristy's house. The sky behind it was now a navy blue colour with very few white dots scattered about. I also noticed that the streetlights in front of the house had a milky white glow to them. A few seconds later, the focus shifted to Kristy's room where Kristy's mother was busy setting up a temporary bed made up of at least a dozen milk crates and a purple sleeping bag. Kristy then walked into the room where she was immediately greeted by her mother. "Hey there, sweetie!" Kristy's mother said softly. Kristy had stretched out her arms as far as they could go and began to yawn. She then turned her head to the right and noticed the bed her mother had set up. "Now that's what I call a bed!" Kristy giggled wearily. Kristy's mother had also giggled a bit as she grinned and scratched the back of her neck. "Well, I know it's not the most comfortable thing ever but I think it should get you through the night. Then after that, you can pick out whatever kind of bed you want at the store tomorrow." Kristy once again yawned and shuffled over to her bed where she wasted no time crawling into the sleeping bag. Kristy's mother walked over to the other side of the room and flicked off the lights. She wished her daughter a goodnight and closed the door behind her. It didn't take long before Kristy felt her limbs becoming too heavy to lift and her eyes eventually shut. A few moments later, Kristy heard a loud creaking noise coming from downstairs and decided to go investigate. As she crept down the stairs, Kristy noticed that one of the living room windows had been opened. Kristy groaned as went over to shut the window and proceeded to go back upstairs. Just as she was about to do so however, she felt something crawl and wrap up her legs and she eventually fell to the ground. The episode switched over to show a close up of Kristy's face as she turned around and started to scream at the top of her lungs. She tried as hard as she could to escape but alas, she still found herself stuck in the grasp of the off screen entity. Just as the entity was about to be revealed, the episode abruptly switched to Kristy sitting up in her bed and panting heavily as sweat poured down her face. Chapter 13 Before Kristy could lay back down, the episode abruptly cut to the outside of her house. This time, the sky was a dark yellowish colour with a few dull orange clouds filling up the space. There were also a few birds chirping outside, along with a faint wind chime slowly swaying in the breeze. The episode shifted back to Kristy's room as soon as the sound of someone knocking on the bedroom door had played out. A few seconds later, Kristy's dad had entered the room. "Good morning Kristy!" Her father said as he waved to her jovially. The only reply Kristy gave however was a slow and groggy moan as she rolled around in her sleeping bag. Kristy's dad went closer towards her bed and kneeled down. "Look Kristy, I know we had a rough day yesterday but you know what? I think today's going to be a lot better. Why don't we start the day by going downstairs and getting something to eat, huh?" Kristy rolled over and gradually began to sit up. She then stretched her arms up and yawned. "Alright, I'm coming." Kristy replied groggily. The episode then cut to Kristy and her dad walking down the stairs. As they were making their way down the stairwell, Kristy had missed a couple of steps and went tumbling down the stairs. When Kristy made it to the bottom, she began groaning loudly and could barely move any of her limbs. "Kristy, are you okay?!" Kristy's parents yelled as they began to surround her. Kristy's mother began frantically examining her from head to toe, making sure that she didn't have any serious injuries. "Well, nothing seems like its dislocated and none of the bones seem broken." Kristy's mother concluded. She suggested that she and her husband should move Kristy over to the couch and mustered up as much strength as they could to lift Kristy up off of the floor. Once they got her on the couch, Kristy's mother took a close look at her. She noticed that Kristy's eyes had a faint dark purple colouring around them. "Oh no wonder you're tripping and falling, honey!" Kristy's mother said, "You look like you didn't get any sleep last night." She sighed and told Kristy to rest up for a little while and let her know when she would be up to going shopping.) At the time of this message, I'm still working on chapter 14 so there won't be anymore chapter packs like this for awhile. [[User:TheAzumangaDaiohFan|'Heeere's Hailey!']] [[User talk:TheAzumangaDaiohFan| Wanna Talk?]] 05:56, November 14, 2016 (UTC) Hey There! Hi Frank. I haven't heard from you since November. Is everything okay? [[User:TheAzumangaDaiohFan|'Heeere's Hailey!']] [[User talk:TheAzumangaDaiohFan| Wanna Talk?]] 19:58, December 4, 2016 (UTC) Missed Messages Hey there! I'm not sure if you got my last two messages but if you didn't then I'll sum them up. My first message contained the rest of the current chapters of that Haunting Hour pasta you were reading. If you would like a more updated version of them, let me know. The second message was just a check in to make sure that you were alright. [[User:TheAzumangaDaiohFan|'Heeere's Hailey!']] [[User talk:TheAzumangaDaiohFan| Wanna Talk?]] 01:06, December 17, 2016 (UTC) It's been too long... Frank, are you okay? I haven't seen you for weeks. If you are, that's great, I'm happy that you got stuff sorted out. If not, I'm sorry. IRL stuff comes first, and we should take no priority, but if you need to talk, we're here. Hoping you're doing well. I'ma gonna getcha! I'ma gonna getcha good! ' 06:15, January 12, 2017 (UTC) :Glad to have you back. I hope that the IRL stuff got sorted out or finished with. (I think that you may have just made the first RB edit in a month.) :Anyway, glad to have you back here, and I'm sure everyone else is glad to see ol' Pen E. Flirter too. :See you around. :I'ma gonna getcha! I'ma gonna getcha good! '' 05:17, January 14, 2017 (UTC) Reply to "I LIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIVE!" Message Hey there! So happy to hear from you and I'm glad you're alright! A lot of things have happened while you were gone. I started my own website and created my own Twitter account. You can check them out any time you want. There's no rush there. Anyway, since you've been gone, I can breathe for the first time, I figured I'd send you the whole story to help catch you back up to speed with the story. Here is the latest version of the story! I made quite a few changes since you last read it. For example, I've completed chapter 14, started on Chapter 15 and made some minor tweaks to the first couple of chapters. [[User:TheAzumangaDaiohFan|'''Heeere's Hailey!]] [[User talk:TheAzumangaDaiohFan| Wanna Talk?]] 02:21, January 15, 2017 (UTC) Latest Version of the Cape Cod Pasta http://pastebin.com/ris1gM7K [[User:TheAzumangaDaiohFan|'Heeere's Hailey!']] [[User talk:TheAzumangaDaiohFan| Wanna Talk?]] 04:58, February 3, 2017 (UTC) Curry and Pork Dish You probably knew this already, but I just discovered the other day that Tim Curry played Long John Silver in Muppet Treasure Island, and that Miss Piggy's character apparently had some sort of relationship with both Silver and another pirate. You gotta love the grin on Curry's face while Kermit the Frog's character laments, "Oh, no! Him too?" Raidra (talk) 23:00, February 3, 2017 (UTC)